


Blonds et pâles

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blond Oswald Cobblepot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jealous Edward Nygma, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Secret Hair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Les cheveux d'Oswald étaient blonds. Cela faisait des années qu'il les teignait et rares étaient ceux au courant - même si ce n'était pas vraiment un secret.Et un jour, sans qu'Ed sache pourquoi, Oswald décida que ce semi-secret qu'ils partageaient ne lui appartenait plus.





	Blonds et pâles

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour Sleeping-potatoe, parce qu'on s'ennuyait, et puis yavait ce gifset sur tumblr de Robin Taylor torse poil et blond comme un bébé, et du coup on s'est mis à parler headcanons de Oswald en blond, et bref, voilà, en gros, cette fic c'est Oswald en blond rend jaloux Ed parce que personne n'a le droit de savoir hormis lui.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant. Non pas que ce soit un secret, mais rares étaient ceux à avoir vu Oswald Cobblepot sans sa teinture. En fait, à force d'être teints, ses cheveux avaient fini par s'assombrir, il avait une nature de cheveux très poreuse, qui nécessitait peu d'entretien – en dépit de son goût pour cela.  
Les cheveux noirs faisaient partis de son personnage, de sa marque de fabrique. Il aimait cela, il aimait l'air ténébreux et sérieux que cela lui donnait. Il avait commencé à l'adolescence, pour que l'on cesse de le malmener – ça n'avait rien changé, mais il s'était senti un peu plus sûr de lui. Assez sûr de lui pour se faire renvoyer de l'école pour avoir éborgné un de ses adversaires.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Oswald avait toujours pris soin de n'être jamais vu avec sa couleur naturelle. Cependant, il y avait eu des situations, indépendantes de sa volonté, où il s'était retrouvé incapable de se fournir sa teinture.  
Ed, par exemple, était au courant. Il l'avait vu nu, il avait vu les poils blonds sur ses jambes et sa poitrine, et puis bien sûr, quand Oswald faisait encore le deuil de sa mère, ses racines l'avaient trahi, car il n'avait alors plus du tout le cœur à soigner son apparence.  
Et c'est ainsi que le Pingouin surpris tout le monde en apparaissant un jour les cheveux entièrement décolorés, d'un blond pâle rivalisant avec la teinte diaphane de sa peau. Ses yeux maquillés ne ressortaient que davantage, privant Ed de sa voix lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois, entrer dans le restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous pour s'asseoir en face de lui.  
Oswald esquissa un sourire de chat en remarquant l'expression d'Edward. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec satisfaction :  
\- Comment tu trouves ?  
\- Inattendu, répondit sobrement le Riddler. Pourquoi ce revirement ?  
\- J'avais envie de changer, voilà tout, déclara le Pingouin avec nonchalance, s'emparant du menu.  
Ed se renfrogna. Le Pingouin était une créature d'habitude. Le voir changer si radicalement devait être le signe de quelque chose d'important. S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait déjà entendu de nombreuses fois, cela pouvait vouloir dire une seule chose :  
\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?  
Oswald releva vivement le nez, l'air surpris.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?, répéta Edward. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as soudainement décidé de changer de look ?  
Un instant, Oswald hésita. Le Riddler prit note de son hésitation, ce qui l'agita encore plus.  
\- Il se pourrait..., murmura doucement le Pingouin. Que la cause de ce...renouveau capillaire...soit une personne. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, alors je te prierais de ne pas déborder du cadre professionnel de cette rencontre.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait insisté pour se donner rendez-vous dans un restaurant, siffla Ed en posant sèchement le menu replié sur la table juste au moment où le serveur venait prendre leur commande.  
Une fois celle-ci faite, Oswald rétorqua sans même le regarder dans les yeux, occupé qu'il était à disposer sa serviette sur lui.  
\- C'était simplement d'ordre pratique. Une pierre deux coups : nous parlons de notre affaire, et nous mangeons en même temps. De plus, ce restaurant a d'excellentes critiques.  
Evidemment, Ed le savait. Il s'était longuement renseigné avant d'accepter l'invitation. Il ne prit pourtant pas la peine de questionner à nouveau Oswald, cela semblait vain.  
Cela ne l'empêcherait certainement pas d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur cet individu très suspect dont le Pingouin semblait s'être entiché.

Le bureau du Pingouin était insonorisé afin de lui permettre de travailler tranquillement malgré le bruit de l'Icerberg Lounge en bas. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et un subordonné entra :  
\- Excusez-moi, fit le larbin avec un accent des Narrows. Vous aviez demandé à être prévenu si on voyait le Riddler et...il est dans la salle.  
Oswald posa son stylo plume en réprimant un sourire.  
\- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour le faire monter ?  
\- Tout de suite boss.  
Ed entra peu après et Oswald se leva de son fauteuil pour le saluer. Le Riddler lui serra la main, non sans noter un cadre de photo disposé sur le bureau. Il ne pouvait pas voir la photo et cela l'intriguait.  
Il ne pensait pas Oswald assez sentimental pour avoir ce genre d'objet...mais peut-être était-ce un souvenir de sa mère.  
\- Je te sers quelque chose ?, demanda Oswald en sortant une carafe au contenu ambré.  
Ed avait la bouche sèche. Il hocha la tête et Oswald lui tendit un verre qu'il venait de remplir. Il tenta d'avancer discrètement sur le côté afin de voir la photo, mais Oswald lui bloqua le passage en alant récupérer sa canne.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai remarqué tes allés et venues, dit le Pingouin en guise de préambule. Tes petits espions sont faciles à corrompre, sais-tu ?  
Ed fit la moue.  
\- Nous venons de conclure un accord...  
\- Et malgré tout, tu envoies tes oisillons des rues m'espionner, le coupa Oswald avec une certaine raideur.  
Le Riddler ouvrit la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vraie raison pour laquelle il essayait d'en savoir plus sur le mode de vie d'Oswald. Par contre, il pouvait mentir :  
\- Je fais ça avec tous mes partenaires, tu n'as rien de spécial.  
\- Quels « partenaires » ?, se moqua le Pingouin. A part moi, qui peut être assez fou pour s'allier à toi ?  
\- Quoi, tu es jaloux ?, répliqua Ed du tac-au-tac, le ton incisif.  
Oswald soupira. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait raidit les épaules et tenta de se détendre. Il resserra la main sur le pommeau de sa canne, espérant que Ed ne remarquerait pas combien ses mains étaient moites. L'anxiété allait probablement le tuer, surtout avec cet idiot.  
\- Tu pourrais juste le dire, Ed, ça n'a rien de honteux.  
Le visage d'Edward s'empourpra.  
\- Je n'ai rien à dire, Oswald.  
L'expression du Pingouin se durcit :  
\- Dans ce cas, sors de mon bureau. J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins de 20 minutes et je dois me préparer.  
\- Avec qui ?, s'exclama aussitôt Ed sur un ton rauque où planait une ombre de menace.  
\- Encore une fois, qui a dit que cela te concernait ?, rétorqua Oswald, acide.  
Le Riddler fixa ses cheveux blonds, pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il se mâchonna la lèvre inférieure comme s'il se retenait de prononcer des mots qu'il pourrait regretter. Finalement, il tourna les talons.  
Oswald sentit son cœur être comme écrasé dans sa poitrine.

Les exploits du Riddler défrayèrent la chronique pendant près de deux semaines avant qu'il ne soit enfin attrapé. Il fut envoyé à Arkham, et, à peine arrivé, il commença déjà à fomenter des plans pour sortir.  
Néanmoins, on le tira de sa solitude pour une visite. C'était Oswald, et il avait retrouvé ses cheveux d'un noir de jais  
Ed eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Oswald lui jeta un coup d’œil étonné, puis lui fit signe de prendre la chaise devant lui – il était lui-même assis de l'autre côté de la table, dans la salle de visite de l'asile. Tous deux savaient que le Pingouin haïssait cet endroit du plus profond de son cœur, pourtant cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Ed pinça les lèvres et s'assit. S'il parlait maintenant, il risquait de laisser ses émotions lui échapper.  
\- Tu n'as pas tenu tes engagements, entama brusquement Oswald, le regard noir et le ton aigu. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas un allié fiable ! Comment ai-je pu encore une fois me faire berner ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un arriviste ! N'as-tu donc aucune morale ? Pas même la conscience professionnelle d'un travail accompli proprement ???  
Sa tirade grandiloquente se heurta à un mur de silence. Après quelques minutes, Ed trouva la force de souffler :  
\- Il t'a quitté ?  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!, s'énerva Oswald, à deux doigts de lui arracher le visage.  
Ed montra ses cheveux. Le Pingouin s'assombrit.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as été capturé aussi bêtement ? Parce que tu étais trop occupé à découvrir pourquoi je ne me teignais plus les cheveux ?  
Ed se força à rire. Nerveusement.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Ne sois pas égocentrique, tu n'as pas une si grande place dans mes pensées...  
\- Avoue que se faire arrêter dans un bureau de poste, c'est quand même assez risible, on se demande ce que faisait ton "super cerveau" à ce moment-là, ricana le Pingouin en dessinant des guillemets avec ses doigts dans les airs. Tu comptais faire quoi ? Voler des cartes postales ?  
Edward se renfrogna, non sans répliquer :  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
Un bref moment, il crut voir les traits d'Oswald se figer, et un voile de tristesse balayer ses yeux gris-vert. Puis il cligna des paupières, alors le Pingouin était à nouveau fidèle à lui-même.  
\- Il va sans dire que tu ne peux pas rester ici à te tourner les pouces. J'ai besoin de toi pour...terminer la tâche que je t'avais confié, déclara plus doucement le Pingouin.  
Ed tendit la main sur la table et effleura les doigts d'Oswald, avant de se rétracter. Encore une fois, ses émotions étaient sur le point de prendre le pouvoir. Comment Oswald pouvait-il être touché par quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Revoir ses cheveux ainsi ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction qu'il espérait.  
Les lèvres du Pingouin frémirent en une ombre de sourire. Il retira ses mains de la table, refusant à Ed le droit de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les prendre dans les siennes.  
\- J'ai quelques idées, marmonna Ed.  
Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie incendie de l'asile, suivie du hululements des patients les plus dérangés.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu, lança Oswald en se levant, un rictus affiché sur le visage.  
Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, les gardes avaient disparu.  
Il ne restait plus à Ed qu'à le suivre sagement.

 

 _« Pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas blonds ? Ça vous irait si bien... »_  
Oswald ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsque la voiture tressauta dans une ornière. Il tourna la tête vers Edward et constata que celui-ci regardait droit devant lui sans parler.  
Ils étaient dans une impasse. Le petit stratagème qu'il avait mis en place n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.  
Il s'aperçut que sa perruque avait légèrement dévié sur son crâne. La colle ne tenait plus.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'Ed voit à quel point il était prêt à se ridiculiser pour un peu de son attention.

Les grilles du manoir apparurent dans la brume. Le Riddler se tordit les doigts sur ses genoux, l'anxiété grimpant à mesure qu'ils approchaient des lieux.

Cet endroit lui rappelait trop combien il avait été près d'appartenir à une famille. A quelqu'un.

Il grinça des dents en se souvenant qu'il avait été remplacé, même temporairement.

Ils quittèrent la voiture, et la gouvernante leur apporta du thé bien chaud avec des biscuits. Oswald s'était éclipsé pour revenir impeccablement maquillé et avec des vêtements propres pour Edward.

Ils n'eurent pas tellement le temps de discuter. Oswald avait des ordres à donner, des pots de vin à faire parvenir pour que les recherches du GCPD ne se rapprochent pas de sa maison.

Alors qu'il était au téléphone, Ed remarqua une mèche blanche dans sa nuque. Il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Il n'y avait pas de trace d'un autre homme. Il avait interrogé la bonne, qui lui avait répondu à contrecœur.

Ed n'était pas idiot mais il lui arrivait de tirer des conclusions hâtivement, puis à obséder sur des détails quand cela concernait Oswald. Il avait beau en être conscient, son esprit s'affolait comme un oiseau en cage, le forçant à agir, même contre son intérêt.

Il tendit la main, lentement, sachant que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il tendit la main et tira sur la perruque pour l'enlever.

Oswald poussa un cri offusqué en lâchant le téléphone. Ed tira d'un coup sec et le postiche atterrit finalement sur le sol.

Le Pingouin plaqua ses mains sur son front, les larmes aux yeux – Edward n'avait jamais porté de perruque, il ne savait pas qu'il venait de lui faire mal. Il serra les poings de colère :

\- Qu'est-ce que...

La canne du Pingouin lui frappa le visage. Il tomba à quatre pattes sur le parquet et agrippa la jambe d'Oswald pour le faire tomber. Ce dernier lui asséna un coup de pied maladroit et Ed prit sa cheville, le faisant basculer. Oswald hurla après lui, mais il ne le laissa pas prendre l'avantage. Il le plaqua au sol et en dépit de ses gesticulations, il parvint à lui attraper les bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il était moins fort qu'Oswald, mais son poids faisait toute la différence dans cette position.

Les yeux d'Oswald brillaient de rage. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, retombaient en mèches folles sur son front rougi.

Il était plus beau que jamais.

Le visage d'Ed se rapprocha. L'expression du Pingouin passa immédiatement de la colère à la panique, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et aussitôt, Oswald lâcha un gémissement de désir.

\- Menteur !, accusa Edward dans un souffle, avec toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait invoquer, tandis que ses doigts relâchaient les poignets d'Oswald.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il tendit le cou afin de l'embrasser encore. Ed recula légèrement et à nouveau, un éclat de rage passa dans les yeux verts du Pingouin. Le Riddler sourit et lui donna ce qu'il voulait.

Les bras d'Oswald s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus fiévreusement. Soudain la bonne se racla la gorge et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, tels deux gamins pris la main dans le pot à friandises.

\- Dîner servit, prévînt la vieille hongroise d'un air sévère.

\- Vous pouvez disposer Olga !, s'exclama le Pingouin avec raideur.

Une fois la bonne parti, il prit le visage d'Ed dans ses bras avec un sourire rappelant à Ed leurs meilleurs moments. Quelque chose qui ramena à la surface une chaleur bienvenue dans le creux de son ventre, qui irradia dans sa poitrine comme un lever de soleil.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'avec toi, tout soit si compliqué ?, soupira Oswald en lui caressant les pommettes avec ses pouces.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Ed en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, bien sûr...

Le Pingouin se dégagea et après avoir récupéré sa canne, il tendit la main à Ed pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier la prit.

\- Il n'y avait donc personne, grogna Edward.

\- A part toi ? Evidemment que non, admit Oswald en se passant une main sur le front.

\- Tu as joué avec moi !, l'accusa Ed.

Le Pingouin haussa l'épaule, sarcastique :

\- Tout le monde sait à quel point du aimes les jeux.

La moue d'Ed le fit rire. Il posa l'une de ses mains à plat sur son torse, parlant à quelques centimètres de son visage :

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, sans doute....mais c'est toi le premier qui avait fait cette suggestion.

Il enroula une mèche blonde sur son doigt, regardant Ed avec une forme d'attendrissement. Edward ne se souvenait effectivement pas de ce dont Oswald parlait. Mais il était sûr d'une chose.

\- Ça te va bien, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour partager un nouveau baiser.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
